Rebecca
|running time = 127 minutes |catalogue number = VC3031 SONE7388 |rating = }}Rebecca is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by Cinema Club and Video Collection International Ltd on 3rd April 1989, and then it got re-released by ABC Video, Screen One and Cinema Club on 1996. Description "The supreme Hollywood entertainment package, set in Monte Carlo and Cornwall with generous helpings of romance, comedy, suspense, melodrama and mystery." Leslie Halliwell's Film Guide. The greatest film adaptation of Daphne Du Maurier's classic novel which won virtually every accolade imaginable. A timid young girl (Joan Fontaine) meets the handsome and recently widowed Maxim de Winter (Laurence Olivier) and delightedly accepts his marriage proposal. Her joy is short-lived, however, for upon returning to the de Winter's home 'Manderley', the girl finds she is living in the formidable shadow of Maxim's first wife, Rebecca. Maxim is preoccupied and leaves his young bride to contend with the sinister Mrs. Danvers (Judith Anderson), the housekeeper fiercely devoted to Rebecca's memory. Mrs. Danvers makes the new Mrs. de Winter's life a nightmare by playing on her insecurities and on the developing mystery surrounding Rebecca's death. Rebecca... as chilling and dramatic now as when it first came out - thanks to Alfred Hitchcock's masterful direction. Cast * Joan Fontaine as the second Mrs. de Winter * Laurence Olivier as George Fortescue Maximilian "Maxim" de Winter, owner of Manderley * Judith Anderson as Mrs. Danvers, housekeeper of Manderley * George Sanders as Jack Favell, Rebecca's first cousin and lover * Reginald Denny as Frank Crawley, Maxim's estate manager of Manderley and friend * Gladys Cooper as Beatrice Lacy, Maxim's sister * C. Aubrey Smith as Colonel Julyan * Nigel Bruce as Major Giles Lacy, Beatrice's husband * Florence Bates as Mrs. Edythe Van Hopper, employer of the second Mrs. de Winter * Edward Fielding as Frith, oldest butler of Manderley * Melville Cooper as Coroner at trial * Leo G. Carroll as Dr. Baker, Rebecca's doctor * Leonard Carey as Ben, the beach hermit at Manderley * Lumsden Hare as Mr. Tabbs, boat builder * Forrester Harvey as Chalcroft the innkeeper * Philip Winter as Robert, a servant at Manderley Hitchcock's cameo appearance, a signature feature of his films, takes place near the end; he is seen walking, back turned to the audience, outside a phone box just after Jack Favell completes a call. Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Rebecca (1940) * The End * Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * A Selznick International Picture logo * Start of Rebecca (1940) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Rebecca (1940) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) * End of Rebecca (1940) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1996 Re-release) (with no trailer) * ABC Video logo * A Selznick International Picture logo * Start of Rebecca (1940) Closing (1996 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Rebecca (1940) * The End Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery REBECCA-Starring-Laurence-Olivier-and-Joan-Fontaine-_57.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Movies Category:United Artists Category:Guild Home Video Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC PG Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases